Reminiscing
by SheWolfCass
Summary: Just a quick One-shot. Lilly Reminiscing in a diner at 2am. With a very light Supernatural twist


**Disclaimer: I do no own Hanna Montana, or the characters. All that belongs to Disney.**

 **A/N: This is a just a simple One-Shot with a small supernatural twist. Plus also hopefully getting me back into the writing groove and shake the rust off.**

 **A/N 2: Also I find it a little therapeutic for me, allowing me to vent/express myself. Also help relieve stress and all that. And small nods to other TV shows thrown in here.**

 **A/N 3: implied Liley at one point. Also slight possible spoilers for a small nod to something in here.**

 _Italics_ **–** _Thoughts_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Reminiscing**

(Lilly)

Letting out a small sigh as she looked out the diner window watching as the rain fell and splattered against the pavement barely listening to the radio playing in the diner. Her backpack with her belongings sitting next to her in the booth. She never thought she would be sitting in a diner at 2am reminiscing on how her life turned out while waiting for her food. Hell she could of pictured herself as a Chef for a rich guy. _Not like I can really cook at all._ With her hands wrapped around her mug of coffee enjoying the warmth coming through the mug. Ever since that **moment** she found that she always enjoyed the heat and warmth. The **moment** she wish she could say that changed everything but everything ways already changing long before then.

 _Lilly as you grow up things will change. It's not always good or bad. What really matters is how you handle it._ She could easily recall her mother's words when she was a child.

Looking away from the window and simply just looking around the diner noticing a couple of truckers along with the one guy manning the grill and the waitress. Before she turned her gaze back to watching the rain fall. _Its 2am it's not like this place would be full not like I could really people watch. Wonder if this place ever does get busy?_ Letting out a small unlady like snort at the silent question she asked.

For some odd reason the truckers made her thoughts wander to her once longtime friend Oliver Oken. _Or I guess it's actually Brady Parker_ , _but he will always be Oliver to me_. That had been a huge shock to Oliver finding out he was adopted and separated from his 2 brothers at birth. _Of course Oliver and Boomer didn't learn of Boz until later. Then to top that Boomer and he where actually twin Kings of and island while Boz was King of his own island nation for a time._ Oh how she wish she was there when Oliver learned he was king. That had to be a perfect moment for a picture. But ever since Oliver learned of his adoption he started drifting away from Miley and her. Not that she could blame him. It was his moment to get to know his long lost brother before the whole King thing was dropped on them.

Of Course once Boomer and Oliver got to the island it's not like she could see him all that often since she just started college. Especially when the only easy way to get there was by hot air balloon. But she did get to visit a few times over the years. Once for Oliver and Boomers coronation as Kings, then when they found out about Boz after his island sunk. Thinking on Boz for a moment and how his island sank caused her let out a small chuckle. _How do you sink an island that easy?_ But the most memorable time was for their birthday. _Now that was a party to remember. Didn't know a party could last several days. Of course poor Mason trying to keep it from getting too out of hand, not that he was really able to stop it._ Thinking on the party also brought a small amount of guilt with it. Once the party was over she woke up next to Mikayla Makoola from apparently a really fun night. Fractured her and Oliver's friendship almost to the breaking point. _Really wish I could have told Oliver then having him walk in on scrambling for our clothes._ Since then she has shared a few emails with Oliver. Mostly small things like how is your day is going. But their friendship is stable maybe not improving but it's not getting any worse.

 _Though he did invite me to his wedding with Mikayla. That was a surprise. Not sure if it would be best if I go or not. Things where always a little hectic before that_ _ **moment**_ _. Now not sure how things would be. Also not sure I want to deal with Mason calling me THE DEFILER the whole time. But I really need to think of a decision fast so they know whether or not to prep the hot air balloon._

"Miss sorry for the wait on your food…" Hearing the waitress broke her from her thoughts causing her to spill some of the steaming hot coffee on her hands. Making the Waitress gasp putting down the food quickly and grabbing a rag she had on her and quickly wiping of her hands. "I am so sorry Miss. Are you alright? Should I get the first aid kit?"

"Don't worry about it. Didn't even feel a thing. Wasn't too hot" She said simply and quickly showing her unburnt hands to the waitress. _Not sure I can even get burned anymore._

"But that coffee was steaming…"

"Trust everything is alright. I got thick skin" she replied quickly and teasingly. "But that food sure does smell good" quickly changing the topic trying to get the waitress mind off what just happen.

"If you're sure…did you want another mug of coffee?"

"I'll take a water actually and that will do it" she said smiling at the waitress. Trying to show everything was good.

"Alright miss, I'll be right back with it" the waitress replied before walking away but not without giving one last quick glance back.

 _Damn that was a little too close._ Turning her attention to her eggs, pancakes and toast letting the delicious smell invade her sense for a moment. Which caused her stomach to growl loudly causing all the patrons or in this cause truckers to look over at her booth causing her to blush just a little.

"Sorry…Just really hungry" speaking quickly causing a few of the truckers to chuckle before they turned their attention back to their own meals.

"Here you go miss one nice glass of water for you" the waitess said setting the glass of water down again checking on her hand. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No I'm good I promise" The waitress nodded her head before walking away back to the front counter.

It didn't take long her to start digging into her food. Quickly finishing off the eggs and toast in a matter of minutes before starting in on the pancakes trying to sate the beast in her stomach. _What is it about small diners that make such damn good breakfast? Shit maybe I should try to be a chef but work at a diner instead so I can get free food. Maybe I can get a job at that small Desert town Pico Mundo. I could easily learn a thing or two from that Chef. What was his name…Todd…No that's not right? Odd that's it. Guy could make the best pancakes ever. Him and his girlfriend where really nice. Her letting me sleep on her couch as I passed through. Glad I was able to pull her down when those psychos started shooting up the mall. Didn't think Odd was going to let go of that hug he on me. And offering me free pancakes for life._

 _Of course that lead to her and Odd telling me Odd can see ghosts. Which lead to me telling them about that_ _ **moment**_ _._ She couldn't help but smile at remembering Odd and his girlfriend. They even introduced her to Little Ozzie, Chief Porter and his wife. Somehow she got included in on their little family. Always telling her she had place there if she needed it. They were a bright moment when she was at a low point in her life. _No matter how much I wanted to stay I don't want to put them at risk if I do. Who knows what would happen if I stayed to long. Odd already has enough problems with ghosts needing his help and those what did he call them…bodachs._ Just thinking about how Odd described them caused her to shiver. Knowing something like those where out there but she couldn't see them. _God forbid if they take an interest in me. My life is already messed up._

Before she could let her thoughts wander further down that path a new song started on the radio. The familiar tune and voice where easily recognizable even after all these years. _Miley Stewart…haven't thought about her in a while._ Her first love and the one that would always hold a special place in her heart. But just like with Oliver, Miley and her started to drift apart. But unlike with Oliver she couldn't pin point when it all started to happen. Just that it started gradually and they both wanted different things in life. _The first major sign_ _was Miley dropping out of college after 2 months. As much as she wanted to stay with me she just wanted to perform more. But I didn't want to give up going to college and just travel with her the whole time, it would have felt like I was just using her for her money. Damn if we didn't try to make it work but sometimes things don't work out how you want. I guess the next major thing was when Miley revealed she was Hannah Montana._

At first she kept seeing Miley's names in the news for something crazy she did. Then came the major fall out with Miley and her dad. She tried calling Miley to see if she could help calm things down. But Mileys response was 'This doesn't concern you. It's a family matter'. _That was a punch to the stomach I didn't see coming._ She tried a few more times to help but the responses just got worse.She and Miley didn't speak for a month after that before she got a surprise visit in her form from Robbie Ray. They spent quite a few hours with Robbie Ray making sure she knew that she was family and Miley was just in a different phase of her life right now and no matter what happen he would always consider her a daughter. Safe to say that made her cry and hug the hell out of him. _Robbie Ray and Chief Porter are the closes things I have to a father. I would do anything for either of them._

Of course Miley kept getting caught up in all kinds of stories for a while. From her boob slip at the MTV Awards. And to certain pictures being leaked out to the public.

After all that Miley called a few days later saying she was sorry but that she just needed a break from us so she could focus on herself for awhile. _That was another blow I didn't see coming. Don't think anything ever cut as deep as that. At that moment I knew it was over for us._ She would love to say Miley and her where the best of friends constantly knowing what is going on in each other's lives. But now a days they send the occasional email or text every couple of weeks making sure the other is doing well.

Last she heard from Robbie Ray, Miley was engaged to Movie actor she couldn't remember the name of. But Robbie said they were really happy. She sent her congratulations via text and that she couldn't be happier for them both. But by the time she heard the love she held for the songstress had faded and became more platonic. So the heart ache she expected to come at hearing of the engagement never did and she truly was happy for Miley that she found her happiness.

Hearing her fork scrape against the plate caused her to look down noticing she had already finished off all her food. The scraping sound causing her to wince some due to sensitive hearing. _Sensitive hearing majorly sucks. No wonder no ever wants that as a super power when they can only pick one._ Shaking her head some she noticed the waitress had already placed the bill on the table.

Looking out the window one last time watching the rain for a moment she reached into her back pack and pulling out her wallet then leaving a tip on the table. She stood up stretching just a little before flipping the hood up on her grey hoodie and slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she made her way to front counter to pay the bill.

"Was everything alright miss?" the waitress asked as soon as she reached the counter.

"Food was delicious" keeping the conversation from going to far as she paid her bill. "Thank You".

"Be careful driving out there miss. The rain storm is supposed to get worse" she heard from the waitress as she was making her way to the door.

"Didn't drive" replying quickly as she exited the diner into the rain. Quickly making her way down the side of the lone road away from the diner.

"Life is always changing. It's not always good or bad. What matters is how you handle it" she muttered quietly to herself as she walked. _Mom, I'm hoping I'm handling things well enough. But right now this is the best I can do. Just have to keep moving and not stop for long._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well hope you all enjoyed. But please leave a review.

A/N 2: yes I know this is rough. So don't flame me about grammar and what not. This was mostly to shake the rust off.

A/N 3: As for what Lilly is I'll let everyone who reads think on it. And yes I know what she is. If I continue in another one-shot or possible story I'll explain what she is.


End file.
